


The Warren

by Musical_life



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, I Dream of Jeannie, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Fuck it my brain is on crack, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Plot bunnies! May or may not become their own fics.





	1. Fight Song v1

**4/09**

I sigh as the train pulls into Shibuya, I stand and stretch trying to get rid of the ache that's lodged itself in the middle of my spine from sitting so long. Don't get me wrong, I like sitting. It's preferred over walking so much that my hamstrings tighten to the point I'm in pure agony. I guess I should be glad I can walk at all, people with Cerebral Palsy like I have, often can't. However, it doesn't feel like it at the moment. I walk towards the station I need to transfer to Yongen-Jaya.

It took me some time while I was running around Yongen to find Sakura-san, thankfully the delivery guy was a little helpful. I find Leblanc and head inside, there are three other people in the cafe. Two customers and who I assume is the owner as well as my new guardian. I greet him as politely as I can but he just shows me upstairs and says I have to clean the place up. I groan internally and get the mop, as I finish cleaning the place up, Sojiro comes upstairs impressed with how clean it is. I don't say anything, my back feels like someone jabbed a steel rod in the center of it and it's spread to my legs as well. By all rights, I should see about finding a bathhouse, but I'm too tired. I collapse fully clothed on the bed.

* * *

The next morning I'm up stupidly early, my back hurts just as much as it did last night. After getting dressed and shown around Shujin, I ask Sojiro if there's a bathhouse nearby trying to keep a pleading note out of my voice. He looks surprised but points out where it's at as I slump in relief. Sojiro notices and looks a bit concerned. That night, he's not surprised when I ask if I can head to the bathhouse, my posture is tense.

I leave, taking my time to relax and let my muscles loosen. After arriving back at Leblanc, Sojiro is nowhere in sight. I shrug and head upstairs to get my meds, coming down with a pill the size of a grain of rice and one medium-sized and thick. I find a bottle of water and swallow my medication before heading upstairs to sleep, leaving the opened bottle in the fridge.

* * *

**3/12/16**

Everything seemed like it was going well, where did this castle come from? Both of us get thrown into a cell, I know I’ll be feeling that tonight!

I may not know this person well, but it doesn’t mean they should die!

Ugh, everything hurts…. This is worse than my flare-ups.

We run, locking the door behind us and meet up with a strange cat before escaping.

* * *

**3/13/16**

Why is Ryuji (hey, I know the guy’s name now!) dragging me back? Is he masochistic or something?

... We were followed. Ryuji, you dumbass!

Hmm… looks like we have a new team member, that’s good at least.

At least I was able to take my pill this morning, don’t want to worry them if I zone out after all.

I should take a bath tonight, but I’m too exhausted. Even though I’ll be screaming internally come the morning, I forgo it.


	2. Cadence of His Last Breath v1

4/17/2011:

Minato hides in the shadows by Dojima’s house, he had heard from Ryoji that another wild card had awakened recently and after using Mitsuru’s contacts, he had tracked the kid -whose name he found out was Narukami Yu- to where he was waiting. As Yu snuck out of the house, Minato grabs his arm and drags him into the shadowed area on the right side between it and the garden.

Yu startles and begins to struggle but is held fast by Minato's hand wrapping around his wrists, his kicks rendered ineffective by Minato's lack of response. Minato drags him closer, his cold breath causing goosebumps to rise on Yu's skin. Yu shudders, feeling Izanagi rising within him, causing the hair on his arms and legs to stand straight up on end.

Messiah reaches out to Izanagi and calms him down. Izanagi melts back info Yu's soul, to sleep until he is needed once more.

The last things Yu feels is the prick of fangs sliding into his neck, agony and euphoria coming one after the other.

* * *

As Yu's eyes slowly open, the moonlight softly touching his eyelids, he wonders just why he's awake.After all, didn't he die? And why does he feel satin under his fingertips?

Yu hears the door open as an unfamiliar person enters the room carrying a goblet. The scene is unknown but also welcome as he feels his throat is completely dry, he reaches for the plan pewter cup eagerly.

The man chuckles, calling out to someone else. “Mina, love, our new guest is awake.”

Minato enters the room then, carrying a more ornate goblet. This one in gold.

“Thank you Ryo, love.” He plucks the pewter goblet from Ryoji's hand and carries both over to the bed, handing the plain one over to Yu, who has by now raised himself up to a sitting position.

Yu drains the goblet quickly, while Minato sips his. He looks down at it as if surprised there isn't more. Ryoji chuckles, remembering how Minato was back when he first woke up all those years ago. He takes the goblet from Yu's hand and goes to refill it. Meanwhile, Minato hands his over. “Drink, Childe. I still remember how hungry I was at first and it's been just over a year since then. I'll explain things while you finish.”

Yu, gratefully takes it and sips this one slowly. He's still thirsty but not as parched as before.

“After my own rebirth, I asked Mitsuru to keep an eye out for any strange happenings. She caught wind of the two murders that have already happened and Ryoji also felt your own awakening. I immediately came to make sure that what would have happened to me, didn't to you and also to give you an edge. One I wish I had before the events of January 31st of 2010.

Yu nods uncertainty, feeling his own heartbeat in his chest but slower than a normal person. It doesn't make any sense, but he'll go with it for now. “So, what now?” He asks as he finishes off the goblet.

Ryoji comes back into the room, this time holding two steaming cups. As he hands one to Yu and the other to Minato, he answers Yu. “Now finish off the current mug and sleep some more while Mina and I talk.” Yu drains it wordlessly before handing it back as Ryoji and Minato leave the room. He draws the covers over him and tries to get some more sleep, he is out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has graduated! See the full fic here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13766775


	3. Sympathy For the Devil v1

Chapter 1 – The beginning

Yu is standing outside the interrogation room when Akechi walks up and asks Yu to accompany him inside. Akechi grabs Yu's gun and shoots him in the chest. What a twisted bastard Yu thinks as he listens to Akechi diatribe to Akira. At least he didn't sell out his teammates, his story cannot end yet. Just like mine couldn't after I fell in love with a Goddess and made my choice...

Akechi shoots Akira in the head and leaves him for dead. Yu crawls over quickly and starts to whisper in Akira's ear.

"You don't have long, do you want to live?"

Akira blinks at Yu.

"So be it, fellow Wild Card." Yu knicks his left wrist with a fang and lowers it to Akira's mouth, massaging Akira's throat with his right hand. After a couple of swallows, Yu pushes Akira away from him, before picking Akira up in his arms and walks out of the police station. Yu steadies Akira against the car as he gets the passenger door open, he helps Akira into the seat and buckles him in before shutting the door then walks over to the drivers side. A thirty minute drive later, Yu parks at his house and they stumble in; Yu supporting Akira's unconscious weight. Mariko appears from the kitchen and after looking askance at Yu, helps bring Akira to a guest room they set up for occasions like this but never thought it would ever be used.

Mariko sighs, exasperated. "You stupid idiot! Didn't you say you weren't going to bring someone into this life years ago?"

Yu shakes his head. "I had to pretend I was dead after getting shot in the chest, he didn't have long. As it is, he may go after his killer when he wakes up. Dying from being shot where he was would piss anyone off."

She winces and says nothing.

"As it is, I have to explain what I found out about this after he wakes up tomorrow night" Yu holds Mariko close.

"I want to be there when you start, I can get some blood in the afternoon"

Yu nods and they watch a late night episode of Garo before they head off to bed for the rest of the night and most of the day.

* * *

Akira blinks slowly, surprised to be waking up. Didn't I die?

"Where am I?"

Yu enters with a silver goblet. "Good evening, Akira. How are you feeling?"

Akira's red-flecked eyes zoom in on what Yu is holding as he laughs and hands it to Akira.

"Finish and get a shower, having blood in your hair can't feel good."

Akira drains the chalice. "Why am I not dead? Sae didn't take the phone...."

Yu sighs and takes it from Akira's hands. "Mariko, my wife, can explain that better than I; The bathroom's this way..."

* * *

After getting clean -and what a relief it is to finally feel like that- Akira pulls on the pajamas left near the door, rolling up the sleeves and pant legs; before finding his way to the living room where Yu is waiting with an unfamiliar woman. "Hello..." Akira states uncertaintly,


	4. I don't even know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have more random ideas my brain comes up with...

Yu is turned into the first vampire to stay with Kusumi no Okami. During the interrogation, Yu pretends to be dead after Akechi shoots him. In Akira's last few seconds alive, Yu quickly feeds Akira his blood and sneaks him out, taking him to his apartment so he can finish turning. The next evening, Yu explains why Akira's not completely dead as well as how things will work from now on. Akira reveals he is still alive after Yu brings him back to Leblanc, but Morgana senses something wrong. However, he keeps quiet for now. The order will be Akechi, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba. 

During Shido's palace, Akira wonders if shadows have blood and attacks one to find out in full view of the party, cueing looks of surprise and disgust. Unfortunately, they don't and he turns on the party, his eyes red from bloodlust. Due to Ryuji's bad leg, he is easily caught and nearly drained. As Akira starts to come back to himself, he realizes what he did and quickly bites his tongue before kissing Ryuji, massaging his throat to make sure it goes down. Afterwards, Akira easily picks up Ryuji and nods at Makoto so they can leave the palace.

Akira ducks into an alley and quickly texts Yu.

KA: I fucked up, I got hungry and thought one of the shadows would help; it didn't.  
NY: Shit. What happened?  
KA: I fed on Ryuji and ended up taking too much.  
KA: In front of my team while in the palace.  
NY: Damnit! I'm on my way, don't leave!

Akechi gets found and turned by Akira after they finish Akechi's battle and the team leaves the palace. After Akechi wakes up he is understandably confused, thirsty, and a little angry. Akira dominates him and waits for him to calm down.

Ann gets turned by Ryuji  
Ann goes after Makoto  
Makoto seduces Haru  
Yu looks annoyed and helps with Yusuke  
Akira gets Futaba.


	5. I Dream of Goro v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An IDoJ crossover/fusion.

Akira pokes around the second-hand shop near Leblanc when he spots an oddly shaped lamp. “Excuse me, how much is that lamp?”

The shopkeeper blinks at him owlishly. “Oh! For that old thing, just take it.”

Akira picks up the dusty old lamp, pays for his retro TV and has it and the DVD player delivered to Leblanc.

After arriving home, he sets the lamp down on the desk and goes downstairs to retrieve the electronics. Upon getting them set up, Akira focuses on the lamp. As he rubs it, a plumb of blue smoke exits the top, revealing a young man dressed in tan harem pants and a navy vest that shows off his lightly muscled chest.


	6. Reincarnation fun

Akira faces Igor at the bottom of Mementos. “I applaud you for getting this far, Trickster. I’ve had many names over the course of my life, one notable one was Angra Mainyu, but most know me as the Holy Grail. I now call myself Yaldabaoth. The people have called out to me and I have answered.

Akira’s eyes go wide as memories from another life flood his mind, he remembers being a Jewelcraft master and how she died in the fourth Grail War. He shakes his head, Rin’s life can be dealt with later. “I hope this doesn’t mean a fifth war is here…” He mutters.


	7. Wildcard shipping soulmate AU

When the person’s soul mate or mates are nearby, the mark(s) will start to glow as if illuminated from within. When Minato offers his soul to create the seal, the mark representing him turns blood red, representing the fact he’s dead yet still around. (The souls that have truly passed on will have their mate(s) marks turn white. The standard color is clear (at birth), but as time goes on they will have their soul mate(s) mark either filled with their mate(s) eye or hair color(s).

Minato’s marks are 0 and XXI, black and silver.

Yu’s are 0 and XXII, black and blue.

Akira’s are XXI and XXII, silver and blue.

All three speak Japanese, but Minato and Akira know Greek and French respectfully due to their Persona. Some will hide their marks, others show them proudly. For those who design to hide their marks, special bracelets are made. Everyone has an Arcana assigned to them, in the case of the wild cards, the Arcana can change as what happened with the three of them. Akira, for example, had zeros on both of his wrists that later changed.


	8. P5 x KHR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random Persona 5 x Reborn crossover idea.

Joker: Sky/cloud  
Anne: Storm  
Yusuke: Rain  
Ryuji: Sun/lightning  
Futaba: Mist/cloud  
Haru: Lightning  
Makoto: Cloud  
Goro: Mist/storm (temp)


	9. Combined mini ideas

Iwai vamp AU

Munehisa notices when the black-haired kid steps into Untouchable with a bleached blond. _Bullshit._ He thinks after being told point blank that the kid is an enthusiast. 

Iwai was a cleaner for the Yakuza, it was an easy way to get the blood he needed and disposing of the bodies was simple enough. Munehisa was blackmailed by Tsuda Akimitsu into keeping quiet via threatening to expose the knowledge to Kaoru that Munehisa is an ex-Yakuza as well as a vampire

* * *

Goro redemption

Akechi Goro is Kira Yamato  
Arisato Minato is Athrun Zala  
Kirijo Mitsuru is Lacus Clyne

Goro wakes up at the start of episode 4 slightly, Kira starts to hear snarky observations that sound familiar yet not.

“How could I have been so naïve…?”

* * *

Polythieves

There's something about Akira, Ryuji thinks while jogging in the park. The way he smells, I didn't think coffee could smell that good… And he feels like home. Ryuji stops at a nearby bench and fishes his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, texting his best female friend.

Ryuji - Ann: Meet up at the usual spot?  
Ann - Ryuji: Yeah, I'm about to text the others.

Ryuji hesitates before replying, fighting with himself.

Ryuji - Ann: See you there.

He puts his phone away and heads to the station, intent on catching the train to Yongen-jaya.

At the same time Ann bites her lip at seeing Ryuji’s message, realizing he wants to talk about Akira.

As he enters Leblanc, Ann and Yusuke are sitting in one of the booths. The three of them talks quietly amongst themselves. They go their separate ways when they haven't figured out what they're going to do next.

* * *

The next day Akira meets up with Yusuke and the taller boy leads him back to Leblanc much to Akira's confusion. “Why are we back here?”

“I wanted to sketch you in your natural environment.”

Akira just shrugs, causing Yusuke to wax poetically in his own thoughts about the beauty of the other boy, and starts to make a cup of coffee for the artist before placing it and a plate of curry on the bar.


	10. More random crap

AU where Akira regularly goes to Shibuya in the afternoon/evenings and bowls. Can be before or after Metaverse visits, but I probably won't involve the Metaverse at all.

* * *

AU Where Akira grew up knowing how to play poker. After the Metaverse is finished, he focuses on the game again - Might become a crossover.

* * *

Phantasy AU

Vampires can live up to 2000 years. The turned vampires are sterile. Akira's father is a pureblood.

Lycanthropes 1000

Akira is a vampiric cat

Sojiro is just a normal human.

When accused of assault, Akira's family pretend to be ashamed in public but behind closed doors are understanding and supportive.

Anne - Succubus

Ryuji - Dragon lightning element

Yusuke - ice Kitsune

Makoto - Sorceress

Futaba - Half-Fae witch being raised by Wakaba with Sojiro’s occasional help.

Haru - Half-Elf, her father was a full elf who threw himself into building his financial empire even higher after Haru’s mother died, leaving servants to watch over her care.

Goro - Tengu, same as his father and long-dead mother; Masayoshi is the king of the Tengu’s but he doesn’t recognize Goro as his heir. A fact he is particularly bitter about given that Masayoshi rules Tokyo as a whole. Goro has no reason to even try and contact his sire given that Wakaba learned about him and confronted Masayoshi, offering to raise him herself in return for not leaking the truth.

Masayoshi reluctantly agrees, this way word doesn’t get out about his bastard son.


End file.
